


The Man You'll Fear

by Originaldiva



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originaldiva/pseuds/Originaldiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taker thinks things over before going to confront Kane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man You'll Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Taker/Stairwell segments from 8/24/10 SD (or as I call them the "Emo Taker" segments)

And here we go again, Kane?  
Here I thought we were able to finally put the past behind us and try to move on. All right, maybe we'd never be close as brothers should be but I thought we'd put all the bullshit between us behind us once and for all and decided to move on.  
At least until that one fucking day.  
Sitting here in this stairwell, I try not to think about it; not wanting to thinking about what happened the day you put me in the hospital, but I can't stop. Can't stop thinking of the violence you used against me. Can't stop thinking about the words you spoke when you stood over me before you walked out, leaving me in a bloodied heap that had to be carted out comatose on a stretcher. Can't stop thinking about waking up in that room wondering where I was and how I wound up there.  
Can't stop thinking about how I was going to repay you in kind.  
Watching you on SmackDown talking about getting revenge for me had the nurses ban me from having a television in my room after I threw the remote at the screen, breaking it every time your lying, conniving face came on the screen, talking about how you were going to make Rey or Punk or whoever else you were going to try and put your guilt on pay for what they did to me.  
Let me ask you something, little brother; how were you able to face yourself in the mirror day in and day out after what you did to me? How were you able to look at yourself knowing you were the one who did what you were accusing others of doing? How were you able to sleep at night?  
See the reason I ask these questions is not to find out why; you've made that perfectly clear in those promos the 'why' you did what you did.  
No, the reason I ask is because I want to know because that way once I get done doing to you what you'd done to me, I'd know how to silence the conscience, how to shut up the guilt and put to sleep any regrets I may have.  
I'd know what it was like to be a monster.  
But there's something you don't know, Kane…  
Who the hell's opening the door?  
"Get out of here," I snarl, not in the mood for any simpering production assistants telling me it was time to head out, but seeing the light, I look up and…  
Holy shit, I didn't think he'd be here.  
See, Kane, while I was in the hospital, I got a phone call from someone who was more than anxious to get in touch with you again. Someone you yourself haven't spoken to in a long, long time. Someone you used to talk to quite often. Someone you were so close to, people whispered about your true relationship.  
Someone like your father, Paul Bearer.  
When he called me and told me he wanted to help me, I didn't take the offer; our own history being the main reason. But your old man can be quite convincing when he wants to be and after a while I relented and accepted his help, a part of me knowing he probably wouldn't show up, hence the surprise on my face when I see him standing in front of me, not looking much different than he had the last time we spoke.  
"Ready?" He asks me, my reply being the roll of my eyes; the simple gesture causing many a nightmare over the years as I prepare to unleash another one onto you, little brother.  
Here's hoping you're ready.


End file.
